dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi (4e Deity)
Daichi is the patron deity of the Sorajin. He claims the realm of Vasidan as his home. Vasidan consists of layers 326, 327, & 328 of the Abyss. They are so interconnected that many mistake them for one single layer. Upon his ascension to godhood, Daichi began the project to change those layers and their inhabitants into Vasidan and the Sorajin. Daichi has three daughters to help him rule the three layers of Vasidan. Sora is his oldest daughter, followed by the twins: Rikku & Nami. When he goes out into the world, Daichi takes on the manner and appearance of a normal wandering swordsman, albeit one with a sword with a blade seemingly made from a single piece of crystal. Daichi is equally skillful in both diplomacy and the art of warfare. There have been signs that Daichi has begun to collect and hoard vast amounts of power. Sages theorize that Daichi is readying himself to rip the realm of Vasidan from the Abyss and set it up as a separate plane in its own right. *Seek out knowledge of all kinds, for knowledge is power. *Always try to test your limits and push them to greater heights in whatever you do. *If you defeat an opponent, do not gloat or insult them. Honor them and encourage them to do better next time. Cleric Training There is no organized priesthood of Daichi, even though shrines to him and his daughters are everywhere in Vasidan. An individual supplicant to priesthood will fast and pray for three days, preferrably at a shrine or temple dedicated to him. At the end of the third day, if all goes well, the supplicant will fall into a deep slumber for 24 hours. Sometimes while dreaming in this slumber, the applicant will die. What happens in the supplicant's dreams is always kept secret. If they survive the ordeal, they awake to find a holy symbol of Daichi around their neck as a sign of their newfound priesthood. Quests The types of quests Daichi might send his followers on are designed to test them. The quests are designed to find the limit of a follower's skills and push that limit higher. The goal of a quest could be serious or ridiculous, as long as it provides some challenge or another to a follower's skills. Prayers Although informal prayers can be given at any time and in any place, formal prayers to take place at a shrine or temple. The supplicant will go to the altar, light a stick of incense, and pray to Daichi, his daughters, or the spirits of the supplicant's ancestors. Temples Although there are only a few temples to Daichi in existence, shrines may appear anywhere (and often do). The appearance and size of these shrines varies. A shrine may be a large, ornate pagoda with exquisite decorations and multiple levels, or it may be a simple rock with Daichi's name inscribed on it and a place to put the incense. Rites The only formal rite known to scholars at this time happens before or during a contest. A worshipper will typically ask for Daichi's blessing and aid in achieving victory. Heralds and Allies Daichi has three daughters who have attained power enough to rival most gods. They each rule over a layer of Vasidan as his regents. His eldest daughter, Sora, obtained her power at the same time (and from the same source) as Daichi. She is slightly weaker than Daichi, but not enough to really matter. Like Daichi, she has power equivalent to that of a greater deity. While Daichi concentrated on transforming the three layers of the Abyss into Vasidan, Sora concentrated on transforming the layers' inhabitants into the sorajin. The sorajin named their race after her in tribute. Sora claims the domains of Moon, Storms, and Protection. Sora watches the Sorajin from her stronghold on the floating "moon" in the upper layer (sky) of Vasidan, and does her best to protect and shelter them. Since there is usually nothing but air around the numerous portals between the 325th layer of the Abyss and the upper layer of Vasidan, Sora sends her storms to destroy hostile intruders before they even reach even the closest of the floating islands of the plane. Sora's symbol is a bronze jian (short sword) in front of a full moon. Her favored weapon is the Jian (short sword). The younger two daughters of Daichi are the twins Rikku and Nami. Their individual power levels are equivalent to intermediate deities, but their combined power level easily matches that of most greater deities. Rikku and Nami are actually the daughters of Daichi's first avatar, Zosimos. Zosimos was a hybrid battlemind/paladin who never lost a single battle. He died from mortal wounds obtained in his final battle. Even with multiple fatal wounds, he survived long enough to claim victory. Rikku rules over the middle layer (land & sea surface) of Vasidan. She is the sorajin goddess of Earth, Life (fertility), and Strength (of body and mind). Her symbol is that of a naginata (glaive) in front of a mountain. Her favored weapon also happens to be the naginate (glaive). Nami rules over the lower layer (sea bottom) of Vasidan. She is the sorajin goddess of Sea, Trickery, and Winter. There are very few portals between the lower layer of Vasidan and layer 329 of the Abyss, but the ones that do exist are sealed within deadly mazes filled with mirrors, traps, and freezing water. Her symbol is that of a trident in front of a wave. Her favored weapon is the trident. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Deity